Wiedza
Witam, wszystkich przebywających i czytających creepypasty na tym forum. Kiedyś byłem taki jak Wy. Zawsze pragnąłem by przytrafiła mi się historia podobna do tych opisywanych w creepypastach. Nie było dnia bym nie przeszukiwał internetu w poszukiwaniu nieznanych plików. Nie wiem czy moją historię można uznać za szczęscie dla mnie, to ocenicie już Wy. Surfowalem sobie po necie jak kazdy normalny chłopak. Szukalem informacji o zjawiskach paranormalnych i innych tego typu sprawach. Oczywiście nie znalazłem nic czemu mógłbym poświęcić troche uwagi. Gdy już wyłączałem komputer dostałem dziwnego maila. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie miał on adresata. Zawierał 2 załaczniki i tekst ,,Dobrej zabawy''. Pobrałem załączniki. Był to plik tekstowy i plik exe. Nazywały się Przestroga.txt i Wiedza.exe. Jak zapewne się domyślacie na początek otworzyłem dokument tekstowy. Było tam napisane: ,, Słyszałem, że interesują Cię zjawiska paranormalne. Jeśli otworzysz plik wiedza.exe posiądziesz wiedzę na temat wszystkich i wszystkiego. Poznasz wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata. Nie ma w tym żadnego haczyka, jeśli chcesz wyślij to innym ale nie polecam.'' Ucieszyłem się, a zarazem zaniepokoiłem. Jak niby plik miałby mi pomóc posiąść całą tą wiedzę? Postanowiłem to sprawdzić. Odpaliłem antywirusa i otworzyłem plik. W jednym momencie mój komputer zwariował. Zrestartował się. Nie miałem żadnych plików. Wkurzyłem się pomyślałem, że zostałem wyrolowany i mam zawirusowanego kompa. Na szczęście, a może i nie szczęście pojawił się pokaz slajdów. Obrazy zmieniały się bardzo szybko. Zauważyłem, że pokaz ma 10000000 obrazów! Uznałem, że to chore. Oglądałem te obrazy około godzine. Były tam różne rzeczy, raz śmieszne, raz makabryczne czasami intersujące. Żadnemu z nich nie zdążyłem się dokładnie przyjrzeć jednak zapamiętywałem je. Widziałem je w swoich myślach. Po zakończeniu pokazu moja tapeta się zmieniła na wielki napis: ,, Dziękuję za uwagę. Dobrze pomyśl zanim komuś o tym powiesz'' Mój komputer po chwili powrócił do normalności. Nie zrozumiałem z tego nic. E-Mail zniknął, pliki także. Dziwnie się czułem, więc położyłem się spać i wtedy się zaczęło. Miałem dziwne sny. Widziałem wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko. Wszystkie zabójstwa, samobójstwa, zebrania, tajne akta. Obudziłem się rano. Czułem jakby coś rozsadzało mi głowę od środka. Jedząc śniadanie bez spoglądania na pudełko znałem skład moich płatków. To było dziwne. Moi rodzice także zobaczyli, że dziwnie się zachowuję. Po śniadaniu odpaliłem kompa. Przeglądałem sobie strony z zabawnymi obrazkami. Wtedy już wiedziałem, że jest ze mną coś nie tak. Wiedziałem co jest na każdej stronie bez spoglądania na nią. To samo było gdy próbowałem czytać książkę! Wszystko byłoby ok gdyby nie to, że dziś wbiła mi do domu policja w celu przeszukania mojego komputera. To było dziwne. Gdy wychodzili jeden z nich powiedział do mnie ,,Po co się na to zgadzałeś? Twoje życie już nie ma sensu. Oni zaczną Cię nękać. Już po Tobie synku''. To było strasznie dziwne. Kto będzie mnie nękać? Dowiedziałem się tego dziś w nocy. Miałem koszmary widziałem same makabryczne rzeczy. Nie wytrzymałem obudziłem się i do rana leżałem w łóżku nie zasypiając. To samo było przez 2 następne noce. Nie chcę tak żyć... Ktoś puka do moich drzwi. Krzyczą, że są z FBI. Nie spotkają mnie już żywego. Popełniam samobójstwo. Nie polecam wam otwierać tego pliku. Do zobaczena w innym świecie! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki